


Der Traum

by knotbox (dreaminghour)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gen, General, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Yeah I know...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/knotbox
Summary: Steve träumt und weckt um sich allein mit sein gedanken zu finden...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381210) by [dreaminghour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour). 



> Wenn sie korrekturen vorschlagen möchten, wurde ich sehr dankbar sein!

Die Grillen stürmten die Nacht. Er traf Peggy an einer Freiluftkino wo Leute ihre eigene Klappstühle brachten und sassen an die Flussufern das Hudson. Sie waren direct gegüber das Flusses in New Jersey, die Lichtern der Stadt in die Ferne. Sie legten eine Decke hin, und der Film begann. Als Peggy zitterte und Steve naturgemäß seinen arm um ihr legte, drehte sie sich zu ihn und es war so als ob die Dunkelheit allen ander Zuschauer geschluckt hat. Nacht Kefer übertönten die Schauspieler im Bild.

Sie streckte eine hand hoch, Fingerspitzen spielten am hals seinem Kragen.

"Es gibt mehrer Gründe für uns nicht..." Steve flüsterte.

"Und was wenn ich einfach es will?"

Es brüllte in seine Ohren als ihre lippen sich traf, das Geschmack salz immernoch in ihrer Munde, jedoch er konnte sich an das Popcorn nicht erinnern. Ein Donnerschlag wach ihm und er war wieder in sein Gitterbett, in Nordengland. Draussen war der Morgen dunkel vom bedrückenden regen das schüttete. Er war allein.

* * *

 

Der regen hörte auf nicht lange vor der mittagspause. Dieser Tag war das erste vorführung der Captain America Schau vor Soldaten.

 

UNVOLLSTÄNDIG

 


End file.
